daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Gwyar
Queen Gwyar Amhrán Airgid Pronunciation and Meaning Gwyar: pronounced Gu-yar, with a meaning suggesting blood flowing like water Amhrán Airgid: pronounced o-Ran ar-Gid, meaning Silver Song, a title given to Gwyar after rising to the power following a magical duel with her chief rival for the throne, Doneele Rowe. Rule Queen Gwyar has ruled over the unseelie fey of Kotime for the past 3,600 years. Her rulership over the unseelie had been mostly unremarkable until the Decline of the elves. Shortly after the Decline of the elves began, several members of her court proposed a detailed plan to attack and subjugate the elves while they were distracted by their misfortune. Gwyar rejected the plan as unnecessary, and a coup was attempted. Gwyar, her consort Lamorak, and her supporters beat back the coup attempt and bound the soul essence of the conspirators into weapons and armor which she and those she favors now carry. Since that time the queen has adopted a much more hawkish stance against the elves, and unwelcome elven guests to unseelie territory are usually slain after a few months captivity. Peace and Attitude Toward Elves In the time since the attempted coup, the unseelie and seelie courts of the Stormwood have been mostly at peace, as they are more preoccupied with figuring out what to do about their former allies, the Elves. Both major courts of the fey regard the Elves as a fallen people, spiritually and culturally less than what they once were. The unseelie court under Gwyar has vacillated between pity, contempt and anger toward their elven neighbors in Jumala. Disappearance About 400 years ago, Gwyar, went to pay Vossaprus a routine diplomatic visit with a few members of her entourage. Gwyar and members of her court had paid the powerful green dragon several such visits since the dragon's arrival in the Stormwood region. Neither the queen, nor any of her retinue returned from that visit. Shortly after, the green dragon sent a spectral message to the unseelie court suggesting that he was in possession of the queen, and would keep her alive in return for the unseelie court's service. Immediately, Lamorak, the queen's consort, led an assault on the dragon's lair. The attack was thwarted by the dragon's powerful mana barrier, and the dragon casually destroyed most of Lamorak's warriors with magic. Lamorak survived with terrible acid burns on the left side of his body that took almost a century to heal. After her disappearance, Gwyar was not detected on the astral plane, Arcadia or anywhere else, though the Unseelie court was absolutely certain that they would have detected the massive spill of Glamour from the queen's spirit if she had been killed. Location Recently, a cooperative scrying ritual utilizing the Orb of Palantha Kawon pinpointed the location of Queen Gwyar. She appeared to be in suspended animation about 800 feet below ground in the cave system under Vossaprus' lair. She was surrounded by six floating green crystals about 3 meters tall. A strike force of humans, elves and fey entered the lair to rescue her, and as they left, utterly destroyed the dragon's lair. Return to the Throne Following her rescue, Lamorak gratefully stepped down from his governing role, and a ceremony was held to honor and re-elevate Gwyar. Her allies and aides have worked over-time to catch her up with what has happened in the world since her disappearance. Category:Fey Category:History Category:Individuals